Clowns and Demyx Don't Mix
by miano53
Summary: <html><head></head>After having a nightmare about his hated enemy, clowns, Demyx resorts to drastic measures to stop them. But, is it all in his head?</html>


_Well, this is what happens when Demyx has a nightmare about clowns. I wonder how random this will be…_

_-miano53_

Clowns and Demyx Don't Mix

_After the events of Castle Oblivion, in Demyx's room…_

The poor Nobody was having a nightmare of something he feared greatly as a human. In the dream, he was lost and alone at an abandoned carnival. He looked around and saw silhouettes of something that was following him. He entered a fun house and that's when the "fun" began.

Two clowns, one obese, the other skinny, appeared and said, "Would you like a hug?"

"No! No! NO!" Demyx screamed, running out of the fun house.

He then found himself surrounded by more clowns and he screamed. "Let's be friends," the clowns chanted.

"NOOOOOOO!" Demyx screamed. He then woke up and looked around in his room.

Demyx whimpered as he looked around his room. He looked under his bed and saw that nothing but dust was there. Demyx grabbed his trusty moogle doll and hugged it. He then saw a corridor of darkness in his room and saw Xion and Roxas step through.

"What happened? We heard a scream," Xion asked.

"Sorry. I was having…horrible, nightmare visions!" Demyx said, clutching the stuffed moogle doll.

"Like what?" Xion asked him.

"Clowns…" Demyx said.

Roxas looked at him with a bit of concern and said, "Okay. Just make sure you don't eat 20 bowls of chili before you go to bed next time."

Demyx nodded as the Nobody and Replica left his room.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning in the Grey Room…<em>

Saïx came in to see Demyx…wearing a metal strainer on his head filled with oranges. Aluminum foil was wrapped on his arms and bubble wrap was around his waist. To the superior Nobody, Demyx looked like he was going to war…in a mental institution. When he walked over to the other Nobody, Demyx told him, "Oh, hi Saïx."

"Demyx, what are you doing with 4000 munny worth of aluminum foil on you?" Saïx asked.

"The clowns…The clowns!" Demyx yelled, grabbed onto Saïx's collar.

"And what about them?" Saïx asked.

"The clowns are nothing but ultimate evil! They wanna be the dominant species in the World! And they'll destroy us all to make it happen!" Demyx yelled.

"Demyx, I don't think…" Saïx was about to say.

"Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all!" Demyx yelled, looking at the ceiling.

Saïx turned around and began departing the Grey Room. He was stopped by Xigbar, who was confused as to why Demyx was screaming.

"The clowns…" was all Saïx could say before leaving.

"Well, I guess clowns bring out the worse in Demyx," Xigbar smirked and left the room.

Xion, Roxas and Axel entered the room and were shocked by Demyx screaming like a lunatic. "Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all!" Demyx screamed.

"Uh, what's wrong with water boy over there?" Axel asked.

Remembering what happened the night before, Xion and Roxas nervously laughed.

"Um, he didn't have another nightmare about clowns again, did he?" Axel asked.

"Yup," was the reaction from Roxas and Xion.

* * *

><p><em>Later in the kitchen…<em>

Axel, done with his missions, entered the kitchen to get something to eat. He found a bag of chips and began eating. His "happy" mood was shattered the instant he heard a faint, "Destroy us all! Destroy us all!"

Demyx arrived in the kitchen, still wearing the "armor" over his black coat. "Hey there, Demyx," Axel said, trying to get Demyx to snap out of it.

"Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all!" Demyx screamed.

"Um, Demyx, there's no clowns here," Axel said.

"Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all!" Demyx kept yelling.

Xaldin, Luxord, Roxas and Xion entered the kitchen for lunch. Saïx entered the kitchen last and saw that Demyx was still screaming. "What is the matter with Number Nine," Xaldin asked.

"Oh, he had a nightmare about clowns again," Roxas said, making a sandwich and sitting down.

As each member got their food, Demyx kept screaming. Once he was at the stove (as Xion was making food), he stopped and said, "Oh, I'll take the chicken."

Xion gave it to him and he sat down next to Roxas and Axel. He then began screaming again, "DESTROY US ALL!"

'Okay, if he doesn't stop yelling, I'm gonna kill him,' Saïx thought, getting a headache.

"Demyx, stop yelling so you can eat," Roxas told him.

"DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!" Demyx yelled, holding onto his plate.

* * *

><p><em>Later in the "Living Room that Never Was"…<em>

Xion, Roxas and Axel, done with their missions, sat in the living room, watching TV. "Whew, at least Xemnas gave Demyx a recon mission so we won't here 'Destroy us all'," Axel said with Xion leaning on him.

"Yeah, now we can watch 'Godfather III' in peace," Roxas said, opening a bag of popcorn. Axel turned on the DVD player and the movie began playing.

"Oh, you guys are watchin' 'Godfather III'?" the three heard someone say.

The trio looked up and saw Xigbar on the ceiling. Number Two landed on the ground and stood behind the oversized sofa. "What? You wanna join?" Axel asked.

"You're not gonna ruin the movie again," Roxas asked.

"As if. I'm not one to ruin movies like…" Xigbar was going to say.

The four then heard a faint, "DESTROY US ALL!"

"Oh crap," Axel muttered.

"Well, Water Boy's back," Xigbar laughed.

Demyx arrived, still wearing the "armor", and began yelling again.

"How was your time in China?" Xigbar asked.

Demyx kept yelling, "DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!"

Roxas, mad even though it's impossible for Nobodies to feel anything, yelled, "Now we can't hear the movie!"

Xion whined and said, "I don't know what happened."

"Demyx, shut up!" Axel yelled.

"DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!" Demyx yelled.

The five didn't hear Saïx enter the room. The "Unlucky" Number Seven, in a berserker rage, lurked over to Demyx (who was sitting on the couch next to Roxas). The Nobody raised his Lunatic and hit Number Nine in the head. When he did that, he shocked the other Nobodies, even though they're not supposed to feel emotion.

"Destroy…us…all," Demyx said and was knocked unconscious. Axel paused the movie and Roxas, Xion and Xigbar began cheering.

"Whoo-hoo!" Xion yelled, clapping.

"Finally!" Roxas yelled.

"What took you so long, Saïx?" Axel asked, looking at his former best friend.

"He gave you a migraine, right?" Xigbar asked, smiling evilly.

"Yes. And the Superior was getting tired of hearing 'Destroy us all'," Saïx said.

The Nobody then disappeared in a corridor of darkness. After he was gone, Xigbar said, "Uh huh. You was just tired of hearing 'Destroy us all'."

* * *

><p><em>Well, at least we know that Demyx and clowns don't mix. Okay, read and review, as the power of Christ compels thee to do! (Got that from the Simpsons) XD<em>


End file.
